


You Are My Sunshine

by Fledhyris



Series: Omega Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Universe, M/M, Non-Descriptive Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Relationship Overview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Vignette for Omega Verse. Sam is Dean's Alpha, Dean is his Omega. It's an open relationship, both easier yet closer than any normal bond. What they have with each other leaves no room for anyone else, even though Dean still enjoys chasing after women.





	You Are My Sunshine

They hardly ever do it outside heat. Occasionally, when emotions are running high, after a particularly exciting hunt or when one of them is hurt; or after those rare, savage occasions when they really manage to fall out, not just bickering. But it’s not a regular, taken for granted kind of thing. They’re brothers, not boyfriends. Sam might be Dean’s Alpha, with all the responsibility (and pleasure) that entails for one tenth of the year, but it doesn’t mean they’re an item. They’re not _dating._

Sam understands Dean’s needs and is perfectly fine with him chasing tail, as long as it’s female. And Typical. Let a man come looking in Dean’s direction (or Dean in his) and Sam gets pissy. God forbid another Alpha should even glance at Dean, let alone start sniffing. That’s when Sam’s possessive streak leaps out, fangs bared, snarling and ugly as the air curdles with the reek of sulphur.

It’s not that Dean needs the protection, isn’t perfectly capable of handling himself; Sam can’t help it, it’s the instinctive Alpha response to challenge, to the threat of losing his Omega to another. And while he teases him for his ‘caveman behaviour’, secretly, Dean is pleased. Sometimes, he’ll instigate a situation, just to see Sam react.

In heat though, it’s different. Then, Sam is his everything, need and love eclipsing all foolish, social constructs of propriety, identity, independence. In the maelstrom of scent, all is stripped back to the single, primal urge to belong. Then, Dean is able to let go, and accept this for what it is, what they are together. Alpha and Omega, demand and supplication, the perfect bond. Completing one another in the cyclic give and take of desire.

Sometimes, he thinks dating might be nice. But really, what they have is better, stronger; and he gets the best of both worlds. His needs are fully taken care of and he can sleep around, with (almost) whomever he likes; and he gets to come back, every time, to one who loves him unreservedly and without hurt or judgement. Few married couples have it so good, he knows. It helps to compensate for all the flak he draws, when Alphas or monsters scent him, or a Typical works it out from other, subtler cues. 

Omegas are the butt of the universe (pun totally intended) but he can deal, as long as he’s the centre of Sam’s. Because Sam is the centre of his, and always was, since long before their hormones started to dictate their lives. They are like twin suns, orbiting one another, and Sam’s light throws any attendant planet into the shade.

Maybe that’s what Lisa senses, and the rejection, the steady closing off has little to do with how he hurt her and Ben. For what it’s worth, he’s sorry; he really is. He did love her. Will always have a small, sacred space carved out in his heart. It’s just that he can’t possibly love anyone as much as Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> _Touch me_   
>  _How can it be_   
>  _Believe me_   
>  _The sun always shines on TV_   
>  _Hold me_   
>  _Close to your heart_   
>  _Touch me_   
>  _And give all your love to me..._   
>  _\- The Sun Always Shines On TV, a-ha_


End file.
